


Exposure

by SilverServerError



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Angst, Kurofai Week 2016, Kurogane is just trying to help, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, but fairly light all things considered, ~1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverServerError/pseuds/SilverServerError
Summary: ex·po·surenoun1.The state of being exposed to contact with something.2.The revelation of an identity or fact, especially one that is concealed or likely to arouse disapproval.





	

The air rasped in and out of Fai’s lungs in shallow and sharp rhythm. Just as his numb feet kept moving, so far removed from any conscious thought.

 

Fai only stopped as he reached the heavy wooden door, solid, thick and rough-hewn. Golden light spilled out of the warped glass of the windows over the footprints Fai had left in the icy slush.

 

He stood looking at it for long moments, waiting as his mind hobbled even slower than his body. At last a hand slipped into a pocket in the lining of his thick Celesian coat and pulled out a metal key, edged with frost. Fai’s fingers were stiff and useless as he fumbled, iron scraping noisily against the metal plating of the lock.

 

Then all at once the door ripped open and Fai looked up, into the bewildered expression of his ninja traveling companion.

 

“The Hell!?”

 

Fai gave up trying to hold the key and let it slip out of his fingers and onto the slate below.

 

He had eyes for nothing but the fire burning in the back wall of the living room, and made the herculean effort to take a step forward.

 

Kurogane did not let him.

 

“Where have you been!? And why can’t I sense you?”

 

Noises. Noises and obstruction.

 

Fai looked up. He could barely manage to whisper, “I’m cold.”

 

“Are you using magic? What are you doing sneaking up on us like that?”

 

Fai pushed by him and in doing so their shoulders brushed. Kurogane flinched away then grabbed his elbow, holding him back. It was rough. It hurt.

 

“What the-?” Kurogane pulled the cloak from Fai’s shoulder and slipped a hand under his blue coat as well. There was only the thin layer of his shirt between Fai’s skin and what felt like the searing heat of Kurogane’s hand. “You’re not just chilled,” Kurogane said in horror. “You’re _freezing_.”

 

“I told you Kuro, I’m cold.”

 

Fai tried to pull away and after a moment of pitiful struggle Kurogane let him. But he hovered in suspicion and concern.

 

“No wonder I can’t feel your energy. You feel like a corpse.” Kurogane watched him shuffle closer and closer to the fire, cloak clutched tight together. It didn’t make any sense. “You should be dead.”

 

Fai stumbled and a strained noise, something like a laugh and a sob twisted together, barked quietly out of him.

 

Kurogane approached, coming to watch his profile. “Are you even human?”

 

 _Finally_ Fai looked at him, if only to roll his eyes.

 

Kurogane retreated, but didn’t feel his question answered. “I’ll get the kids. They’ve been worried sick.”

 

“No!”

 

He paused, observing.

 

“No they- I don’t want them to see me like this.”

 

And Kurogane knew exactly what he meant. The backs of Fai’s hands were cracked and bloody with exposure. Deep violet bruises under his eyes spoke to days of not sleeping. His lips were chapped and his cheeks gaunt. His skin seemed almost gray with a shadow of blue. Not a single hint of the blood that should have been turning his complexion rosy.

 

“What happened to you?”

 

Fai didn’t answer, but stiffly began to kneel. He looked so unsteady.

 

Kurogane growled and reached out to guide him down, closer to the flames. “Be careful, Idiot! You’re going to fall in.” But Fai settled on his knees and hesitantly held his battered hands up to the warmth. His fingertips were raw and bloody.

 

“And how did that happen?” Kurogane demanded.

 

“There was a crevasse. I fell. I was trying to climb out.”

 

“You-! That’s it? You could have been back before nightfall on the first day. You could have used your magic!”

 

“No...” Fai murmured. They’d had the discussion enough times, he didn’t think he needed to explain himself again. Besides, he couldn't, given his condition. “No magic.”

 

Kurogane just cursed at him under his breath, but let it slide.

 

The fire crackled and spat before them.

 

“This is just keeping the heat out,” Kurogane said, hands coming up to pull Fai’s white coat off his shoulders. He fought it for a moment, but his hands were just too weak and once his brain caught up, it did make sense. The blue coat, with its sashes and belt, was a little more complicated, but Kurogane stripped him of those as well, leaving them to pool behind him on the floor. Kurogane’s hand lingered on top latch holding his shirt closed, seeming to consider it, but in the end left it be.

 

“You feel like ice.” And there was nothing of exaggeration in this. Kurogane had only once before felt the sensation of a corpse frozen solid. It was after a long and ugly battle in the north.  

 

Fai said nothing.

 

“Where did you find shelter?”

 

“I didn’t.”

 

Kurogane took a sharp breath, imagining a week in the temperatures that had their cheeks and noses numb after just a few minutes.

 

“And it didn’t kill you?”

 

Fai’s affect was flat and detached, staring at the fire beyond his fingertips.

 

“Apparently not.”

 

Kurogane had more to say, so much more, but it was at that moment that Fai began to shake. His muscles trembled as he shivered violently, teeth chattering.

 

“Damn it!” Kurogane swore, wrapping an arm around his back and holding him steady.

 

“Don’t… Don’t touch me.” Fai requested tightly. Kurogane felt so warm and the change to his skin burned sharp and painful.

 

“Idiot! You're going to fall over!”

 

But it was a moot point. Soon the heat was leeching into his whole body, and sensation returned with merciless frostbite, forcing Fai gasping and prone to the floor.

 


End file.
